InuYasha's longing for love
by twoxtheferretfun
Summary: I had this on accessinuyasha.com for a while, and people seemed to like it. Now accessinuyasha has closed and I'm moving it to here. I hope you like it. The title pretty much gives the story away. It's a little funny also. Some adventure and fighting.


****

Chapter 1  
  
As Inu-Yasha sat under the tree he thought about what he had just said to Kagome. What was I thinking? I love that girl and yet I yell at her everyday...I should be careful what I say... never know when someone will steal such a beautiful girl away from me. What am I thinking? She's not mine. She could never like me...I'm so cruel...   
  
A voice in his head that was not his own interrupted his thoughts.   
"Inu-Yasha?" It was Kikyo's voice. Do you love me? If you do, go after my reincarnation.......It's to late for me to help you, but she can still help you"   
  
With that Inu-Yasha left down the well, and came up in Kagome's time. He carefully searched for a window to climb through...... Aha! there's one.. I think that one leads to her bedroom.. He climbed the side of the house until he came across the window. He came in but Kagome wasn't there. Where is she?   
*******   


****

Chapter 2

Where's Kagome? Could she be at "school"? I hope she comes home soon! Wait, maybe she is home... maybe she's down stairs! Wait... I don't think so... She's hardly ever downstairs... usually in here...   
  
All of these things where clouding up InuYasha's head... he just then realized how very tired he was. Well, she would be in here if she was home... and I am very tired...I'll just sleep until she gets home... then I'll wake up. And with that he fell asleep sitting against the wall on Kagome's bed.   
  
Inu-Yasha started to have a dream...he was lying on a cave floor when Kagome came in. She just sat there...waiting. "Are you almost ready?" She asked. "For What?" he replied. "For the best sex of your life, silly! She said lovingly. As Inu-Yasha took of his clothes behind a rock, She kept on talking to him. "Would you unclip my bra for me?" she would say. "What's a bra?" "A thing I use to keep... well...you'll find out later". As Inu-Yasha came out from behind the boulder, he saw the most beautiful thing in the worl-------   
  
He heard a noise... someone was coming! He woke up to find that the door was openig...... He dashed quickly into the closet.

****

Chapter 3

As Kagome entered the room, Inu-Yasha noticed she was wearing nothing but a towel. He didn't wish to be rude, but the male hormones took his head over (lol sry...a bit cheesy ant' it? oh well) and he couldn't help but stare.   
  
  
She quickly got undressed as if she was in a hurry. Inu-Yasha managed to look away from this part.. even though he was a pervert on the inside. Kagome was coming towards the closet...Inu-Yasha tried to hide.. but there wasn't anywhere to go with all of the cloths in there.   
  
"Ahhh!" said the naked Kagome. "SIT SIT SIT!!!" she screamed. Inu-Yasha fell face first into (ok...this is just wrong, but...) her breasts. Kagome hadn't realized that he would fall there and even though InuYasha enjoyed it, he managed to pick himself up rather quickly. "What you do that fo-" Then InuYasha realized he was yelling again "Kagome, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to appear as though I was spying on you, it just happened...I'm also sorry I yelled at you before" he said desperately thinking of the pain that he gave her. "Inu-Yasha?" she said "hmm?" he replied "I'm sorry I told you to s-i-t." don't be...I deserved it"(now there's something I never thought He would say) "Well, I should be going now..." he began but Kagome stopped him. "No, I want you to stay for dinner... just to repay you for everything you ever did for me. Than You." 

****

Chapter 4

when Inu-Yasha got down stairs, Kagome's mom had dinner ready. "One more for dinner mom." Kagome said as her mother looked up. "Inu-Yasha, I didn't know you were here! I'll have to make some more!" she said cheerfully. "No, don't bother...I'm on my way out anyway" he said. But Inu-Yasha, you said you would st--" Kagome said. ""I've got things to do and demons to kill!" he practically yelled. "Ummm....OK then...goodbye. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning at the feudal era." she said almost sounding sad." I guess so" he said now with more calmness in his voice because he didn't wish to make Kagome cry again. Inu-Yasha went to the well and got in. he didn't eat anything before he climbed a tree for his nightly slumber. 

Inu-Yasha awoke as he heard a noise in the bushes... he discovered it was Kagome by the sent. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. "Oww!" cried Kagome. Inu-Yasha jumped down and stared at Kagome laying on the ground. "What is it??" he said protectively. "I tripped over a stick." Kagome said as her leg bled freely from the wound. "Well, be more careful next time you decide to wake me up!" he said, but he was not yelling... he was actually playing...in a way. "May I sleep in your tree? It looks so much more comfortable than the ground" she said. "Well, sure i guess..." he replied.

****

Chapter 5

Inu-Yasha put Kagome on his back and jumped back into the tree.   
he decided to take a branch higher up than Kagome's rather than to share her's .......it might be to soon for that...   
  
INUYASHA STARTED TO DREAM:   
InuYasha was hiding in a bush and watching Kagome sleep....and then InuYasha spotted Miroku a few feet away watching Kagome also......he raised his hand....and placed it on K Kagome's chest… InuYasha jumped out of the bush and bonked Miroku on the head....and Kagome slept on...after a short time of watching her sleep, he went to a hot spring to take a bath. He came back to discover Kagome sleeping peacefully with her arms rapped around Miroku! he started to feel hurt because his love was sleeping with a pervertive monk instead of him. Kagome awoke and woke miroku also. She started took take of her cloths and he took of his. (you know what happens here) This made InuYasha extremely angry....he couldn't let Miroku get away with this...he jumped out of his bush and ---   
  
"--Sit!" said Kagome's voice as InuYasha awoke to a mouthful of dirt.

****

Chapter 6

"What in the seven hells did you do that for you little wench?!" screamed InuYasha. "huh? What's going on" said Kagome as she wiped her eyes free of gunk (sry...had no other word 4 it lol). "I'll tell you what's going on! You just 'sit'ed me and I fell 5o feet just so I could eat a few worms!" he said. "Oh, I'm sorry Inu-Yasha! I was having a dream...." she said trying to keep his temper down. "yeah...if your dream is my nightmare...." he muttered under his breath... "What's that smell? "he suddenly asked....i smells like... like demon blood...

Kagome just stared at Inu-Yasha as he ran toward the sent. "Wait Inu-Yasha!" cried Kagome "No time!" he replied. Then he spotted a child in the fields ahead bleeding freely. "Kagome, stay here and look after this kid!" he said. "Right!" she said back as she ran toward the child.

When Inu-Yasha got to the village, he found many hurt and dead people. "Go! run to the fields!" said Inu-Yasha. Then he spotted her. Kagura was standing on a hill staring down at him. "come to save your friends Inu-Yasha?" she said "It's a little late now! They already had their souls removed by my dear sister, Kanna!" Kanna's here? And my 'friends'? Oh yeah...Miroku, Shippo, and Sango...I forgot about them for a second.. 

****

Chapter 7

...Just then, Kanna appeared out of thin air as she usually does. I wish Kagome was here, her sacred arrows made of souls would help to fill the mirror...Inu-Yasha tried to attack Kanna, but she just disappeared again. "That's OK! You can just go away for now...I'll deal with you later!", he said, "But for now I'm going to deal with your foolish sibling!"   


...and with that Inu-Yasha held up his sword, ready to begin the fight. But what was very odd indeed was the fact that Kagura wasn't moving her fan or making any sign that she was even alive at all. Then, Miroku came running toward Inu-Yasha. "Miroku! Have you come to help? Well, why don't you just step back, for I am the fighter here. Your best attack is no use against Naraku (i hope that's spelled right) or his incarnations! (I also hoped i spelled that right) You can't suck Kagura into your wind tunnel because of the poison insects!" But it seemed that it was not Kagura that he was trying to kill....it was Inu-Yasha. Miroku unleashed the wind tunnel on Inu-Yasha as he ran toward him. I dare not kill him...he was too useful...once Kanna gave his soul back...but that won't happen until Kagome or Kikyo comes..

****

Chapter 8 

When Miroku unleashed the wind tunnel, Inu-Yasha could still stand, but it was too strong, he would be sucked in any second. He had to hurt Miroku...it was his only choice. He took out his sword and swung it heavily at Miroku cutting his arm (not the 1 with the wind tunnel b/c if he cut that, the whole would get bigger.) Miroku bled freely as he continued to suck things into his wind tunnel. But when Kagura noticed Kagome coming, she ordered him to stop it. He tried to rap up the tunnel though his arm was missing, but he managed. Kagome came running over with the girl they found before running after her. She stopped dead when she saw Miroku hurt. "Miroku! What happened?" Then she spotted Kagura now sitting on a large rock staring down at them. Kagura waved to Kagome and the girl that followed her. "Have you come to dance with us?" she said. "What have you done to Miroku?" she demanded. "I didn't do anything to him. It your little friend here who did it." she said. "Inu-Yasha...?" she began " Is this true? Did you attack Miroku?" He answer with, "Yes, Kagome, I did. But it's not what you think!" 

****

Chapter 9

"I had no choice but to hurt him! His soul was stolen by Kanna!" Inu-Yasha pleaded. But Kagome didn't look satisfied by his words. "Damn it wrench, why don't you believe me?!" "I believe you, but I still don't think you should have hurt him!" said Kagome angrily. What's going on? she doesn't care about Miroku right? I mean...he's useful I'll admit, but...it was either him or me..."Would you rather I die?" he spat back at her. "No...I just don't think you should have sliced off his arm! He could have been revived after the mirror breaks again!" she answered. "I would hate to break up this lovely conversation, but I do have things to do today..." said Kagura in a bored voice. "May we start our dance now?" 

****

Chapter 10

  
Inu-Yasha didn't reply, but just stood there, doing nothing. Then, Kagome spoke up and said, "Where are the others?" "How would I know? I haven't seen them since early yesterday! All I know is, they have also had their souls stolen. At least, that's what Kagura said." said Inu-Yasha "Well, then it's prolobly true..." said Kagome. "Go look for them Kagome! I'll hold these three off!" said Inu-Yasha "No! I won't let you do this alo-wait...Three? All I see are Kagura and Miroku...who's the third?" asked Kagome. "Kanna" replied Inu-Yasha, wishing it wasn't true. Kagura and Kanna are about the same strength, but together, there is hardly any change of living if your fighting them. "Oh yeah...the soul girl..." Kagome said. 

"Well...I'm still not leaving you to do this alone!" said Kagome "Don't be stupid! You'll die out here!" replied Inu-Yasha. Kagome suddenly got a look of pleasure on her face as she said ok and jogged away. Why is she suddenly so happy? Maybe she wants me to die...no. she wouldn't do that....or would she? Inu-Yasha just stood there, thinking." Hurry up!" said Kagura.   


Chapter 11

Inu-Yasha walked up to Kagura, but was stopped by Kanna who just appeared out of nowhere again. Kanna held up her mirror, but Inu-Yasha dodged. He didn't need his soul out now. There was a small hut that Inu-Yasha just noticed behind her and Kagura. Sango came out of the hut followed by Shippo. They appeared to be ready to fight. Inu-Yasha didn't stand a change against them by himself. He almost died fighting Sango with the help of Miroku and the others. Something flashed in Shippo's eyes....a look of…hope. Something Inu-Yasha hasn't seen in so long.   


Inu-Yasha knew that the look in Shippo's eyes was the last bit of his soul that wasn't devoured. He had such a large soul that not all of it escaped him. What Inu-Yasha saw was a warning sign. Shippo was trying to fight the order Naraku's incarnations gave him--to kill Inu-Yasha. But Sango didn't have the same look in her eyes, she had the look that Miroku had when he first ran towards Inu-Yasha, the look of killing. Inu-Yasha waited for Sango and Shippo to come closer, he would wait until Sango through poison powder at him, then rip off her mask again. Shippo would use the little bit of his soul left inside of him to restrain himself. Inu-Yasha only had to worry about Sango...and Miroku...but what happened to Miroku? I know he was right behind me...wait...Kagome's sent here is stronger than it was just a second ago... Inu-Yasha turned around to see Miroku, with an arrow in him. The arrow belonged to either Kagome or Kikyo, but Inu-Yasha didn't smell Kikyo in the air, so must be Kagome. So she didn't abandon me! yay! she just pretended to run and hide! Inu-Yasha, with a heart filled with love for Kagome, turned back around and faced Sango's boomerang. It hit Inu-Yasha across the face and knocked him down. He slowly got up. "You will pay for that Sango!" said Inu-Yasha with blood dripping down his face as he limped forward. "Inu-Yasha, NO! It's not her fault! it's Naraku! Leave her! alone!" cried Kagome as she jumped out of the hut in witch (i can't spell...sry) The others came out of.   



End file.
